The invention is directed to a vehicle seat of the type illustrated and described in British Pat. No. 1,327,636 and is suitable for use in utility vehicles and machines. The spring properties of the seat can be adjusted by a rotating spindle in accordance with the weight of the user by varying, for example, the initial stress of a spring and damping unit.
The use of such vehicle seats is difficult to adapt to vehicles or machines which have only limited installation possibilities, as is the case, for example, of smaller driver's cabins or in passenger cars. With a reduced mounting height it is difficult in constructional respect to accommodate a spring and damping unit with the required length and to insure at the same time that this is sufficient spring travel during the swinging of the seat. In addition, a progressively increasing restoring force of the swing system is required with a small swing stroke, so that the seat does not break down. The problem is therefore to provide a vehicle seat of the above mentioned type which has a very low overall height, while improving the progressive spring properties thereof.